A Thorax in my Side
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: Twilight, Spike, and Starlight are visiting the Chrystal Empire for the next week and a half. Twilight and Starlight are doing their usual studies, but for Spike. He's wanting to hang out with a very special changeling Thorax. You see, their friendship is blossoming, and Spike wants to show how much he cares for his best friend. (SpikeXThorax) Contains heavy amounts of fluff. YAY.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all of you people. My name is Horrorpasta777, and I have a nice little story for everypony out there. You see, I just saw the episode " The Times are a Changeling" and I freaking fell in love with the episode. I mean, come on. Spike's character is freaking awesome and loveable. He isn't (for once) being used as a punching bag or a doormat. Also, Thorax is now one of my official favorite characters on the show. YAY. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story. This story also contains some (SpikexThorax), also they will be a TON of fluff between these two.

Chapter One: The Chrystal Empire

"Come on Twilight, we don't want to be late!"

Spike said as he ran too and fro from different sides of the castle, packing literally everything that he could find.

"Don't worry Spike, the train isn't leaving for another half hour."

Twilight said as she packed up the last of her supplies in her saddlebag.

" I know Twilight, but I'm so excited to see Thorax again! It's been so long since I've seen him."

Twilight smirked as she zipped up her bag. It had been some time since their last visit to the Chrystal Empire, and since their last visit, things have been a lot more nicer their, all thanks to Spike. Spike had really helped a lot in creating diversity between Changeling and Ponies, and it was spreading like wildfire. Heck, it was going on so well, that different countries in Equestria where starting to open their doors to different species, as well as opening up dialogs of piece between certain countries like Saddle Arabia and Cloudsdale. Also, Spike ( because of his big heart and amazing song) was now revered not only by the Chrystal Ponies, but also by everypony else in Equestria. He was now called Spike the Great and Wonderful by everypony in Equestria. Of course, out of all the ponies that love him, one simple changeling by the name of Thorax completely idolizes him. Not only for helping his being accepted by Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, but also being the first person who truly showed him the meaning of friendship and love. After the events that partook in The Chrystal Empire, Spike and Thorax's friendship blossomed into something that was completely unbreakable. So much so, that the both of them started bawling when it was time for Spike to go back to Ponyville. But now, both Spike and Twilight where going back to the Chrystal Empire with Starlight Glimmer to not only continue Starlight's lessons of friendship, but to hang out with Shining Armor, Cadence, and of course Thorax.

"Alright Spike, are you ready to go?" Twilight questioned.

Without so much as a word, Spike grabbed not only Twilight, but also all of the books, luggage, bags, and other necessities for the within an instant, Spike ran out of the castle like Roadrunner on Speed with the energy that would rival Pinkie Pie's and ran all the way towards the Ponyville Train Station. Meanwhile, at the train station, Starlight Glimmer was making her way towards the special train car she had personally rented out for the trip. The train car was rather expensive, to put it bluntly. It had a fully furnished with a few couches and softer beds that lied in a vertical position near the end of the cart. Upon entering the train car ,she took a seat and placed her bags on the right side of the couch she was sitting on. It had been a long walk all the way towards the station, so with her magic, she grabbed a cold water bottle out of one of her bags and unscrewed the lid. Taking in a deep breath, she put the water bottle towards her muzzle and chugged down a couple ounces of water down her esophagus. After the long drink, she grabbed a small pocket watch from out of her saddlebag and popped it open. 10:35 a.m. Starlight stared at the watch for a few more seconds, before putting it back into her saddlebag. She stared out the window for the second time, wondering to herself

"Come on twilight, we only have 20 minutes left before the train leaves. What's taking you so long?"

Almost immediately as she ended her thought, she heard a ,"Hi.'' coming from behind her that made her literally jump three feet into the air. Spike, who was the one that scared her, said

"Oops, uh. Sorry Starlight."

Starlight looked back at Spike, who was holding a large stock of books, briefcases, saddlebags, and a cowering Twilight Sparkle on the top of the pile hanging on for dear life." It's okay Spike." Starlight said with a slight giggle. Spike immediately put the pile of stuff down on the ground, and within a split second, had all of the items organized and neatly put away. He even had Twilight sitting right next to Starlight. Starlight's mouth dropped to the floor in complete surprise. She had never seen anypony put away or organize anything so quickly before. Spike, after putting away the last of the items, made his way over towards the opposite couch that was sitting right next to Starlight and Twilight.

"All aboard!" yelled out the conductor as steam poured out from the whistle of the train

A few seconds later the "hoot,hoot" sound of the whistle played two times before the train finally went off to it's destination. The Chrystal Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plans and Teasing

It had been less than an hour since the train had departed from the Ponyville train station, and Twilight had already prepaired a list of plans between both her and Starlight Glimmer. The list was rather simple, albeit it very repetitive; get up at 9am, eat breakfast, do two hours of studies, and go out for the rest of the day. That was pretty much what they where going to do for the next few weeks. However, with Spike, he planned on doing a whole weeks worth of fun things with his best friend Thorax. Contrary to Twilight's list, Spike's was very diverse, and there was not a single plan that was the same. Also, he had a special present that he had made for Thorax. It took him some time to complete, but he was sure that he would love it. After a few minutes of Twilight discussing with Starlight the contents of her list, the cart became silent. To bypass the defening quiet of the cart, Twilight looked over to Spike and asked

"So Spike, what do you plan to do this week while where at the Chrystal Empire?"

"Well, besides having to avoid the intensity of my fans, I pretty much am planning to hang out with Thorax." Spike said

"Well that seems nice, I hope you enjoy your time with him."

Twilight was about the end the conversation, but before she could forget she added this statement

"Oh, and don't forget. Thorax is your student as well, so make sure to try and teach him some things about the magic of friendship, okay."

Spike nodded his head and said

"Sure thing Twilight,"

A few more minutes passed, and once again, the silence was deafening. Twilight looked over towards her assistant, and started giggling at the way he was acting. Spike had the biggest grin on his face, and he was also bouncing up and down with excitement. No doubt, because he got to be with his adoring fans, the baby, and of course Thorax.

"You and Thorax are close aren't you?" Twilight asked

"You bet he is! I mean, I've never really met a nicer changeling than him." Spike said with a big smile on his face.

Starlight immediately started giggling like a school girl. This caught Spike's attention, and he was curious at what she was laughing about. Nopony had said a joke.

" Hey Starlight" Spike asked " What are you laughing about?" Spike asked confused

Starlight turned towards the dragon and started giggling once more.

"Oh...Nothing." She said in a funny way." It's just that , I think it's so sweet that you would want to spend your whole week with your boyfriend Thorax." Starlight said with a kissy face to further tease the dragon.

" B...B...B...Boyfriend?" Spike said as his body froze from shock

" He's...He's not my b..b...boyfriend." Spike said as his cheeks and ears grew red hot.

Twilight noticed his reaction, and just for fun, started joining in on the fun.

"Well, I must admit Spike, you found yourself a nice handsome changeling." Twilight said batting her eyes in a bashful way.

This just made Spike blush all the more, and his eyes grew watery from all of the heat going to his face.

"Yeah Twilight, I wonder Spike. What would your children look like? I bet they'd be a cute as every."

Starlight could bairly contain her laughter, as Spike started to freak out even more.

"Spike and Thorax sitting in a tree" The two female ponies began," K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Starlight and Twilight both sang.

After that little song, the both of them just burst out laughing. Starlight actually fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. After a minute of laughing, the both of them looked back over at Spike, who's face had grown as red as a beet.

"Oh Spike" Twilight began

"We're just messing around with you. We know that you like Thorax as a friend."

Spike didn't bother to listen to what she had said, as he was still shocked at what images had flown into his mind, curtesy of Twilight and Starlight. His nose even started to bleed a little, although he quickly wiped it away. He didn't bother saying anything else for the rest of the trip, except for one thing

"That's not f...funny." Spike said as he wiped the rest of the nose blood off of his muzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

After the train had finally made it's way to the Chrystal Empire, Spike, Twilight, and Starlight made their way towards the Chrystal Empire on foot. With it always being winter time over their, it was cold as all heck. As the three of them where about to stop and take a rest, they all notised a pair of ponies running towards them at breakneck speed. They didn't know wheather to be greatfull or Worried. The last thing they all needed was another attack on the empire. Once the ponies got into their line of site, was when they all took a big sigh of relief. It was just two of Shining Armor's guards. After a few more seconds of unbearable cold, the guards finally pulled up at to the trio of ponies that lied before them. Before they even spoke, they bowed their heads in respect to the office of Princess Twilight and Spike the Brave and Glorious. After rising up, the blue colored guard spoke

" Princess Twilight of Ponyville, Spike the Great and Glorious, and Starlight Glimmer, I have orders from Shining Armor to escort you all to the castle in a much more appropriate manner."

With yet another sigh of relief, Spike, Twilight, and Starlight all gathered into the cart that was then pulled by both of the pegasi ponies, and within a minute, they where in the Chrystal Empire. And after another full minute, they where at the castle, where Princess Cadence and Shining Armor where waiting for them with big smiles on their faces on the top of the castle tower. After getting out of the cart, and making their way towards the thrown room. Spike, Twilight, and Starlight relaxed in the heat of the castle. Another minute passed, and soon enough, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had made their way to the main castle thrown room. Shining Armor, in complete glee in seeing his favorite younger sister, ran up to her and said

"Twily, It's been some time. How are you doing?

Twilight responded with

"I've been fine, how are you and the baby?"

Shining Armor answered with

"The baby has been doing wonders for us, ever since the royal chrystaling."

Twilight responded back with

"I'm glad."

With the conversation having been ended between the two, Cadence trotted up towards Twilight and did their little theme song/dance

"Sunshine, Sunshine. Ladybugs Awake. Clap your Hooves. And do a little shake!"

This little dance was fallowed with a hug between the two. After the hug, Twilight, Spike, and Starlight all thanked everypony for taking them in. This was met with a simple," It's no trouble." by Shining Armor.

"You all must be very tired from that long train ride here?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. It had been a very long ride, and their hooves/feet where killing them.

"Well, I have already acquired two rooms for the three of you. Twily, you and Starlight are going to be sharing a room on the top floor of the Chrystal Castle."

Starlight and Twilight thanked Shining Armor and a guard escorted them towards their room. As for Spike, he was really anxious as to what room he would be getting. Shining Armor smiled at the young drake, and said

" As for you Spike, I have a special room ready for you, and theirs a certain somepony who really wants to see you."

Spike's eyes lit up in joy, and he started jumping slightly

"Is it Thorax." Spike asked

Shining Armor nodded his head

"You bet it is Spike, and the best part, you two are going to be bunk mates for the whole week. And as an added bonus, I have personally made sure that the both of you have an escort for the next week you are here. So he will be taking you wherever you want. The only rule is that it must be here in the Empire. Also, feel free to snack on some gems while your here. We have a nice stash waiting for you."

Spike's eyes watered in joy, and his mouth drooled at the thought of so many gems.

"Thank you so much Shining Armor!" Spike said with glee

"Hey, you saved the Chrystal Empire three times, plus you helped me and my subjects learn a valuable lesson in friendship. You deserve anything your heart desires. So if you think of something, don't hesitate and ask any of our guards for anything you might Spike the Great and Honorable." Shining Armor Said

Spike then make his way, with the help of a guard, to his room. Before he could enter the room. Spike was given a magic skeleton key that would never get lost in any way. After thanking the guards, Spike opened the door, and walked in. The room was truly amazing in and of it's own self. The room looked like an expensive suite in one of those fancy hotels in Mainhatten, plus their was a big bowl of gems lying on his bed. On across from his bed, sat his best friend Thorax. Spike immediately ran up to him and said

"Thorax!"

Thorax immediately saw Spike and ran towards him saying

"Spike!"

The both of them embraced with a fiery hug that literally beat any other kind of hug. Thorax gripped Spike's body like his life depended on it, and Spike did the same, but a lot tighter. The warmth of that was radiating from their bodies made the hug all the more desirable. A few moments passed and neither Spike, nor Thorax wanted to beak the hug that they where in. For Spike, it was because of two reasons. One, he really missed Thorax. And two, he was still really cold from the outside winter air. A minute passed before the both of them separated slightly so that they could say hello to each other.

"Spike, I missed you a lot." Thorax said looking down at Spike's Emerald eyes

"I missed you too Thorax." Spike said returning the stare

The two of them hugged for another minute, before officially separating themselves and making their way to their respective beds. Spike knew that the two of them where going to have an amazing time together, and he really wanted to show it.

"Oh man, Thorax do I have a big list of fun thing we can do together," Spike said happily

"Oh really, I can't wait!" Thorax asked with a excited look in his eyes

"I also have something for you." Spike said reaching into his bag and pulling out a large box

"Wow, what is it? I wanna know!" Thorax said as his wings started fluttering in excitement

"Here you go, Thorax. I hope you enjoy it." Spike said giving his the colored box

Thorax immediately tore into the box and opened up the cardboard packaging. What he saw left him completely speechless. The gift was a brightly colored scarf, about seven feet long in total. It was literally every color that exsisted all rolled up into a scarf. There where also words sewed into the scarf with little gem stones. It read "Thorax" in blue dimond stones. Thorax had never seen anything so beautiful in all of his life, not to mention that it was the first gift he had ever recived. Thorax looked at Spike with tearing eyes, and ran up to the dragon and gave him another loving hug.

" I love it Spike, thank you so much." Thorax said, tears of joy streaming down his face

"It was nothing Thorax. You are my best friend, and I wanted to show it to you by making this scarf for you. Besides, I know it can get really cold out here, so this will hopefully warm you up." Spike said as he returned the hug.

Thorax gave Spike another hug, until he realized that he himself had something for the young dragon. It was a heart shaped gem ( similar to the one that Spike gave Rarity), but this gem was bigger and more rarer than anything he could ever find.

"I have something for you too Spike, wait here."

Thorax flew up towards his dresser drawer and grabbed the gem. He then flew back up to Spike and handed him the gem. Spike's eyes went wide with amazement. Never had he seen a gem this big before. And it was the same type of gem that he had given Rarity on his last birthday. Spike looked up at Thorax and said

"Thank you so much Thorax. It's nice, it really is."

Spike gave Thorax another hug, and then proceeded to place his gift on the mantle next to him. Thorax, after the hug had ended, tried on his scarf, and it just made his entire body pop out with all of the colors in the scarf. Spike then pulled out the list and walked over to where Thorax was sitting and set the list next to him.

" You and I are going to have an awesome week." Spike said giving the changeling a big smile as they planned out their week.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of this story. Don't worry, I will be updating tomorrow! So make sure to look forward for new chapters. Anyway, make sure to leave a review. I really appreciate your criticism/complements. Anyway, See you all tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, It's Spikefan777 here, and I am here to update my story. I am so happy that you guys really liked this story I made so far. Thank you all so very much! :D Anyway, here is Chapter 4 of A Thorax in my Side. I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and get a buddy, because your heart is going to stop after all of the loving feels I am about to unleash on you all. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Make sure to R R. Also, this is the only chapter that I plan to uploading for the day. But don't worry, I'll give you a little hint on what chapter five is going to be about.

Chapter 4: Movies and Scarfs

It didn't take too long for Spike to get all of his belongings put away in their respective places. And now that he had the time, he was ready to plan the rest of the day with Thorax. The only problem was that Spike had made so many things written down on his list, that it was almost impossible for either of them to make a decision on where they wanted to go. After a few minutes of picking and choosing, with little success, Spike finally made the decision to go around The Chrystal Empire and pick out a place to hang out for the next few hours. Thorax agreed to the decision as well. Spike then walked towards the door and opened it up. There he found a guard standing by the doorway practicing his fighting skills with his spear. Spike looked up at the yellow pegasi guard and asked

"Uh, . Can you do us a favor? Me and Thorax want to take a ride around the Empire can you get us a cart please?"

The palace guard looked down at Spike and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes Spike the Great and Glorious. I will be back in a few minutes with another guard to escort you both to the Royal Carriages." The Guard responded.

Without a moments hesitation, the guard ran with lightning speed from the halls, all the way down towards the Royal Carriages. Meanwhile, Spike and Thorax where getting themselves ready for whatever they where planning on doing that day. Spike grabbed a small bag, and loaded it up with a handful of bits and some small (but valuable) gems to take with them. Thorax grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, as well as grabbing a few bits for himself as well. Once everything was ready, Spike and Thorax sat down on their respective beds and began waiting for the guard. To break the silence, Spike decided to have a chat with Thorax.

"So what do you think where going to do today?" Spike said looking at the door

"I'm not too sure Spike, but I'm glad that I get to hang out with you." Thorax said giving Spike a small, but loving smile."

"You know, you look really good in that scarf." Spike said

"Well,of course, you made it for me. Might I add that you look really nice as well." Thorax gave another smile towards the small drake.

"Thanks Thorax." Spike said blushing

After a few more seconds of waiting, the royal guard started knocking on their door. Spike went and opened the door, only to be greeted with two royal guards standing next to the doorway.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious, thank you for being so patient. My fellow guard Night Watch is here to escort the both of you towards the Royal Carriages. We also have your rider waiting for you at the carriage." The guard said.

Spike and Thorax both thanked the guard, and the both of them hopped on Night Watch's back and with in a few minutes they all arrived at the Carriages. Spike and Thorax hopped off the guard's back and made their way towards the carriage driver Rose Water.

"Hello there Spike the Brave and Glorious. My name is Rose Water, and I will be your driver today."

Spike and Thorax greeted her with a warm, "Hello" before loading themselves into the cart.

"Is there anyplace you both would like to go too today? The Empire is filled with many different attractions." Rose Water asked as she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

"Well, to be honest, we really don't know." Thorax said," Is there some place that's new that we can go to?"

Rose Water thought for a moment before responding with

"Well, there is a new Cinema Theater that just opened up a few weeks ago. I hear they have some really nice movies out right now, although not as many, since it just opened.

Spike and Thorax both looked at each other in amusement. A movie did sound good. So they decided to make the theater their go-to place for the day.

"We'll go to the movie theater, Rose Water." Spike said

Rose Water nodded, and as soon as the guards made sure that the path was clear, they where off going to their destination. The ride itself was far from a ride in the park. As a matter of fact, it was nothing but a literal frozen waist land. Snow, wind, and ice pelted both Spike and Thorax's faces making it a rather uncomfortable ride. After what seemed like an eternity of snow pelting mayhem, Rose Water finally slowed down and came to halting stop.

"Here we are you guys." Rose Water said as she pulled up towards the theater entrance.

The theater was a lot bigger than what the two had expected. Not only that, but the design of the theater was absolutely stunning. The entrance of the theater was decorated in a vast array of red and blue patterns and shapes that littered the wall like grass on a field. Movie Posters also plastered the walls and where adorned with lightbulbs that flashed different colors every few seconds. There was also a small path adorned with marble slabs and golden stars that lead from the sidewalk, all the way down to the ticket booth. Spike and Thorax immediately jumped out of the cart and made their way towards the ticket booth. The ticket taker immediately took notice of Spike and Thorax making their way towards the booth, and his face beamed with excitement. Spike the Great and Glorious was coming to the movie theater. The excited pony fumbled for the phone, and made a call up to his manager. There was a few seconds of chit chat, then the line went dead. The ticket taker noticed that both Spike and Thorax where already next to the booth. He calmed himself before asking

"Welcome to the Chrystal Theater Spike the Brave and Glorious. How may I be of assistance today?" The ticket taker said with a big grin on his face.

"Hi, um, so what movies are you guys showing today? Spike asked, looking at the many movie posters that where next to the wall beside him.

"Oh, we are showing a special presentation of "Daring Doo and the Chrystal Goblet" The ticket taker said.

Spike smiled and said," That sounds good. Two tickets please."

The ticket taker immediately pulled out two lanyards bearing the Theater's name.

"These passes are for the both of you." The ticket taker said," These are special passes that my manager personally wanted to give to you since you are Spike the Brave and Glorious."

Spike and Thorax immediately gave a big smile and took the passes.

"Thanks." the both of them said in unison

The ticket taker smiled and motioned for them to go on into the theater. Spike and Thorax made their way into the Theater, only to discover it was almost empty. This confused the both of them, it was only 2:30, there shouldn't have been any reason why the theater would be so "dead". Spike and Thorax glanced at their passes for a moment. Room 3, that was where they where to go and see their movie. They both then walked towards the concession stand and got themselves a large bag of popcorn, a medium , and a large Hot Chocolate. They then made their way towards the long hallway that stretched between the the counter and the main lobby. They finally made their way towards Room 3, and sat down in their seats. A few seconds passed and the movie soon started playing. The movie itself was pretty good. There was a lot of action, adventure, as well as some romance later on in the movie. About two-thirds of the movie in, both Spike and Thorax had pretty much devoured most of the popcorn, as well as the and Hot Chocolate. Since their was only one soda, as well as one straw, the both of them had to share the drink with one another. Spike didn't mind any of it at all. If he could put a saliva coated cucumber on his eye, eat a worm filled cupcake, and lick cake frosting off of his body, then he could easily swallow a little changeling spit with his drink. Spike was now getting rather uncomfortable in his seat, grantit he did sit their for two whole hours without moving a muscle. In order to relive some of the pain in his neck, he leaned over to Thorax and rested his head on Thorax's arm. Thorax didn't seem to notice it at first, but after a little shuffling in his seat, he saw Spike resting on him. Thorax smiled, and then picked up Spike and placed him in his lap. Spike looked at Thorax with a "You sure?" kind of look. Thorax responded

"It's fine Spike, you looked kind of tense sitting there anyway."

Spike smile at him, and laid his head back on Thorax's arm. Thorax immediately covered Spike with the rest of his scarf that dangled down from his neck. Spike looked up at him again and blushed slightly.

"You looked cold." Thorax said as he gave a warm smile. " I thought you might want to share my scarf with you."

Spike's face blushed even more as he said

"Thank you, Thorax. You really are a great friend."

Thorax placed his hoof on Spike's back and began rubbing it across his scales. It tickled at first, but within a minute Spike was in complete bliss. He had never felt such a nice feeling before in his life. Spike's tongue lapped out of his mouth, as the changeling continued stroking his scales. This went on for a few minutes more, before ending credits started flashing on the screen. Spike hated every single moment that the credits played, mostly because of the fact that he didn't want to end the nice feeling. Without a warning, Thorax grabbed Spike and carried him out of the movie theater. The driver, Rose Water, was standing next to the carriage waiting for the both of them to arrive. Upon arriving , Thorax carried Spike into the carriage and hopped in with him. Today had been a really good day for the both of them. And for Spike, this was most certainly true.

So, what did you guys think? I hope that your bodies can withstand melting from all of this cuteness, because there is more where that came from folks. The next chapter is Ch 5: Boredom and Snuggles. Also make sure to leave some suggestions on what I should add to this story to make it better. I willing to take request. I'll also make sure to mention you on my next update. So until then, see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all of you once again, and welcome to Chapter 5 of "A Thorax in my Side". Anyway, I want to make a small announcement before I begin with the story. I've decided that I will be changing the rating of this story from K+ to Teen. Why, you may ask. Well, this chapter is going to go into some rather interesting dialog between both Spike and Thorax. Now, it's not anything perverted or things like that ( get your mind out of the gutter, if it's already in there). It's just going to go into (albeit fictional) biology about Thorax, as well as the changeling population in general. Oh, and also Spike and Thorax are going to have a rather dark kind of discussion with one another about their lives in chapter 6. Don't worry though, there will be a plot ton of fluff still put into the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a suggestion on what you would want me to put into this story. Also R R.

Chapter 5: Boredom and Snuggles

The past few days in the Chrystal Empire went by nicely. Not only for Spike and Thorax, but also for Twilight and Starlight as well. Not only did Starlight manage to ace a majority of her classes on friendship, but she also made a few new friends in the Chrystal Empire. Twilight, of course, was rather proud of her student, so she decided that the next few days would be a break from all of the studying and work. The both of them would go out into the empire and just do girl things for the entirety of those days. With Spike and Thorax, their relationship was continuing to bud even more as the days went on. Soon enough, the both of them where practically inseparable. Neither of them left each others side, except to use the bathroom of course. They also began holding hoofs with one another, as well. Which just made all of the female ponies in the Castle either envious or ''sqeeing'' like a fan girl. Also it didn't help when Starlight, Twilight, and even Cadence all started teasing them. Of course they both knew that it nothing more but just girls being girls, so they dismissed it, or teased them a little bit by hugging each other or giving a small nuzzle to one another. So for the most part, things where going quite well, except for today. Spike and Thorax where about to go on another ride to the movie theater, when all of a sudden, a guard rushed over towards them. Without a moments hesitation, the guard spoke

"Spike the Brave and Glorious and Thorax the Changeling" the stallion spoke" the both of you are needed in the royal thrown room A.S.A.P."

Spike looked at the guard and asked

"Why? What's going on?"

The guard immediately grabbed Spike and placed him on his back.

"All will be explained to you once you get there." The guard answered

The guard immediately ran towards the thrown room in a quick sprint, with Thorax fallowing them at the same speed. Spike was really curious about what was going on, and why both he and Thorax where asked to go to the thrown room. As these thoughts raced through Spike's head, the guard made his way towards the thrown room, where Princess Cadence and Shining Armor where both sitting down on their respective seats. Shining Armor looked slightly worried, and Cadence had a look of pure fear on her face. Spike and Thorax's blood turned to ice when they saw the leaders of the Chrystal Empire looking so worried. The both of them approached the thrown of Cadence and bowed.

"I bet your both wondering why you have been summoned here." Cadence said trying to calm herself.

Spike and Thorax looked at each other and Spike started saying

"Did we do something wrong? Was it the hoof holding? If it is we'll stop." Spike said in a worried tone

Cadence, despite her terrified look, giggled slightly in amusement.

"No,no. Neither of you are in any trouble. Besides, hoof holding is a very common practice here in the Crystal Empire, it's seen as a sign of great love and respect for the other pony."

Spike and Thorax both gave out a sigh of relief. They weren't in any trouble thank goodness.

"However, there is something that I must address to the two of you concerning what has been going on." Cadence said, her voice turning serious.

" We have received reports of a massive blizzard making its way towards the Crystal Empire, and from what we heard, it's going to be one of the worst blizzards we have ever had in the history of the Chrystal Empire! Now, as of right now, me and Shining Armor have ordered all schools and shops to close down for the next couple of days, during the storm. Also no pony is allowed to step foot out of their homes unless absolutely necessary. This also goes for the Castle guards, the two of you, Twilight and Starlight, and us as well. And just to make sure that everypony is safe and secured, nopony will be allowed to leave their rooms for the next few days. Food and drinks will be provided by the Chrystal Chef, but he will only be on duty three times each day. That means that other services will be put on hold until everything is settled."

Spike and Thorax looked at each other in shock. This really must be a bad storm if it required all ponies to be in their rooms for a few days. Spike looked back at Princess Cadence and said

"Sure thing, Princess Cadence."

Cadence smiled, and then turned to a guard and ordered him to lead Spike and Thorax back to their room. The guard obliged and picked up Spike and Thorax and lead them back to their room. A flurry of thoughts where pounding into Spike's head at a million miles an hour, but he decided to ignore them and focus on what him and Thorax where going to be doing for the next few days. Once the guard had led them back to their room, the both of them sat down on their beds and looked at each other.

"Well, this stinks." Spike said as he took the list and threw it across the room

"Yeah, it does. But hey, at least we get to be together." Thorax said, a smile stretching across his face.

Spike looked back at Thorax and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Spike said cheering up

A few minutes passed, and there was nothing but silence overtaking the room around them. Thorax stood up from his bed and reached over to grab his scarf. Once he pulled the scarf around his neck, he plopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Spike immediately took notice of Thorax in his scarf. He immediately started to giggle.

"You really like that scarf don't you Thorax?" Spike asked

Thorax turned towards him and gave a smile

"I really do. I mean it was the first present that anypony ever gave to me." Thorax said stroking the edges of the scarf.

Thorax continued to stroke the scarf, but then he stopped and looked over at Spike once more.

"You know Spike" Thorax said, eyes half lidded" You must be pretty cold on that bed of yours. Why don't you come over here and I'll share my scarf with you."

Spike immediately shot up from his bed, and made his way over towards Thorax's bed. Upon arriving, he climbed up and made his way towards Thorax, who immediately embraced him with a hug , and the rest of Thorax's scarf around his neck. Spike blushed slightly, and even giggled a bit when the scarf tickled his neck. Once Spike had made himself comfortable, Thorax immediately started stroking Spike's scales once again. Spike sighed and closed his eyes. The bliss he was feeling was really nice. A couple a minutes of stroking passed before Thorax decided to break the silence.

"Hey Spike."

"Yes Thorax." Spike asked

"Can I admit something to you?"

"Sure, what's up." Spike said intrigued

"Well, before I actually tell you, you have to promise not to laugh at me." Thorax said sternly

"Cross my heart , and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Spike said as he crossed his heart.

Thorax laughed at the obscure rhyme, but then proceeded to take in a deep breath.

"Well Spike, um. I have something that I have to admit to you." Thorax took another deep breath and said

"Okay. Spike I'm Agender." Thorax said gritting his teeth.

"Agender? What's that?" Spike asked curiously

"It basically means that I have no gender what so ever."

Spike's eyes widened a bit at that.

"So, your saying your not really a guy?" Spike questioned

"Pretty much, I mean I'm not a girl either if your wondering." Thorax said

Spike looked at his friend for a few seconds before asking

"So, how is that actually possible? I mean I'm not trying to sound like a jerk or anything, I would just like to know."

"Well, it's a bit complicated. Are you sure you want to know everything about it?" Thorax questioned

''I've got all time in the world Thorax." Spike said

"Well, okay. Here it goes." Thorax began," You see,

the Changeling race is a rather complicated species. Not many ponies really know what we are, although some ponies say that we're a mix between a bug and a pony that have been living underground , as well as hives, for over a century. I can't really say if this is true or not, but from what I have read up in books, it seems kind of accurate. Now, what I can describe (although it's rather difficult) is our actual body chemistry. Now, just like everypony else, we have the same vital organs like they do; heart, lungs ,intestines, stomach, kidneys, ect, ect. Well, the only thing that is different with us is that we have no actual genatailia. Our lower parts of our bodies just contain a small pin sized hole we use for urination. Now, despite the fact that we have the capability of digesting solid food, we don't produce any excrement. The reason for this is because a Changeling's stomach has a extreamly high acidic level, a lot more stronger than any ponies. And because of this, all solid foods are converted into liquid and passed through the as we have no need for a rectum. Now, of course we feed off of love, which is one of the main reasons why you don't see changelings eating solid food. I can't really explain why , or how, we actually feed off of love, but I do know that we do. Now this is where things start getting confusing, even for me. You know how I said that Changelings are actually born without a gender, this isn't always the case. You see, their are very rare instances where a changeling , usually two both male and female, are born with actual genitals. These two specific Changelings are then placed in the care of the queen herself, to be raised as the future King and Queen of the changelings. Now, the only problem with that, is that (since most changelings are genderless) the male and female changeling have a limited ability to change into any kind of animal/creature that isn't their gender. Now, the changelings that weren't born with any kind of gender, are obviously Asexual. We have no feeling of attraction ( of the sexual kind that is) towards anyone at all. But this doesn't mean that we can't have a deep sense of love towards one another, we just don't really go in any direction, if you know what I mean."

Thorax ended the conversation with that. Not like there was really anything else to say on that topic. Thorax had pretty much covered the basics of what he could at least remember. Spike, on the other hand, was more than just confused. He had to ask more.

"So,uh...You aren't a boy?" Spike asked

"No, not really." Thorax answered, quite bluntly.

"So, why did you let me call you a 'he' if you really aren't a 'he'?" Spike asked

"Well, it's just that you where the first person to address me as a he, so I just went with it I guess." Thorax answered " I hope this doesn't effect our friendship." Thorax said sadly

Spike, in response, gave Thorax a big kiss on the muzzle. Thorax, in complete shock, pulled away from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Thorax asked still quite shocked

"I thought you might like it. I mean, since you don't really have much of a gender, I thought you might be open to a relationship." Spike said as he twiddled his claws.

Thorax looked down in shame.

I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean to push you away like that." Thorax said with shame building up in his through.

Spike smiled and said

"Nah, it's fine, I guess I kind of went in a little to fast for you. Sorry about that."

Spike blushed a deep red as he finished the rest of his sentence. Thorax, took a moment to actually think about it for a moment. After a few minutes of thinking he finally spoke up.

"Well Spike, I'm all for giving this a shot, but I don't want anypony making fun of you for dating a changeling. Plus some ponies might not approve of this, and trying to explain all of this to them might be a rather hard thing to do. Plus, the last thing I want for anypony to do is to make you out into something that your not." I mean, your not...are you?" Thorax asked

Spike smiled and said," No,not really.I mean I think your a very nice changeling, and I have a lot of love for you, but as for that kind of thing. I don't really go that way either."

"Well what about all of the snuggling that we did ? As well as that kiss." Thorax continued to ask.

" First of all, that kiss was after you told me everything. Second of all, I'm just a really loving kind of person. Heck last year, during Hearts and Hooves day, I gave everypony a heart card and big hug. Don't believe me, ask Twilight. She knows first hand about my affection for other ponies, and she also knows that I am a massive snuggler as well." Spike said grinning in a sinister way.

"Well, that just answered all of my questions. Wanna keep snuggling?" Thorax asked

"You bet I do." Spike responded as he gave Thorax a big hug.

Now before any of you out there start ranting in the comments, please let me explain. There are people in this world that are really loving towards others, myself including. Now, just because Spike isn't gay in this story does not mean that he doesn't love Thorax. Oh, and I hope I you all don't get too confused at Thorax's explination. I found out a few things about changelings (fan theories for the most part) on Derpibooru and Deviantart that , to me, made a lot of sense. So I decided that I would add it all here to this story for the heck of it. If you liked this chapter , make sure to leave me a review. Also Chapter 6 is going to go into more of a dialog mode between Thorax and Spike, and yes there will be fluff involved.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for some time. I had some things that I had too do over the weekend. Anyway, I am starting to go through some writers block at the moment (Crap!), and I really need everyponys help on this fanfiction. I plan on getting at least two chapters done a day, so that I can start writing my other stories. Anyway, thank you all again for the nice reviews, I really hope to get more out of you soon. Also this chapter in NO WAY is suggesting anything of "that" nature. This was simply a request by zxxfrostfirexxz, so make sure to give him/her a favorite.

Chapter 6: Puppy Love and Footsie Pajamas

"Thorax, are you as bored as I am? Spike questioned as he made his way over towards his bed.

"Yes." Thorax said as he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck to shield him from the cold breeze that was penetrating the cracked window of the suite.

The two of them looked up at the ceiling in complete boredom. It had been only two days into the blizzard, and the both of them where already bored out of their minds. Why would any sane pony create such a massive blizzard? This was something that Spike contemplated for a few minutes , but soon gave up trying to find an answer to the question. There where literally too many things that could answer the reason why somepony made this storm, and Spike was already going through enough of a headache having to listen to the constant wind blowing outside. Spike looked over at Thorax and gave out a small sigh.

"Ughh, when is this stupid snowstorm going to be over with?" Spike complained as his spines drooped

Thorax looked over at the little dragon and frowned. Spike, to him that is, looked absolutely miserable. Thorax took some time to actually come up with a suggestion on something to do.

"So Spike." Thorax began

Spike's eyes looked over at the Changeling, who was now smiling slightly at him.

"Yes Thorax." Spike said in a monotone voice that would make even a robot cringe.

"Uh...You wanna come over and snuggle?" Thorax asked

"We did that five minutes ago." Spike said in his same monotone voice

"I'll rub your spines." Thorax said trying to get the dragon's attention

Spike's frown broke slightly into a small smile. He got up slightly, and looked over again at the changeling.

"Can you also wrap me in your scarf too?" Spike said as his sweet little smile began to grow on his face, and the dead look that was previously in his eyes started to fade into one of excitement and joy.

Thorax smiled and said

"Of course I will Spike."

Spike jumped off of his bed and then proceeded to climb up on top of Thorax's bed. Upon finishing his climbing, he went over towards Thorax and just slumped down into the changelings chest. Thorax smiled at Spike, and proceeded to wrap his scarf around the dragon's neck. What fallowed after that was a soft sensation from Spike's scales all the way towards the tip of his actual spine. Spike never really understood how anypony, much less a changeling, could have such ruff looking hooves, yet make him feel like butter running on toast. As before, Spike lapped out his tongue and closed his eyes as the pleasurable sensation rushed to and from his body.

"Th...Th...Thorax." Spike said panting

"Yes Spike." Thorax said as he continued to stroke the dragon's scales.

"How do you do that so well? It feels so good." Spike said as he blushed a bright red

Thorax gave out a small giggle.

"To be honest with you Spike, I'm not really to sure myself. I guess I have smoother hooves than everypony else." Thorax said in a bashful kind of way.

"Well, whatever it is your doing, keep doing it." Spike moaned.

Thorax tried to contain his burst of laughter as best as he could. Spike looked absolutely adorable, yet funny as all heck when he lapped his tongue out like a thirsty puppy. Just as he was about to contain his laughter, and calm himself down, something happened that made him literally cry out in laughter. As he was rubbing one of Spike's scales in a circular motion, he noticed that Spike's leg was bouncing up and down in a rapid motion. This little jester, also with the tongue jetting out, made Thorax burst out into a fit of laughter that had him practically crying he was laughing so hard. Spike looked up at him and asked

"What's so funny?''

Thorax, teary eyed and blushing, said in a laughing fit

"Y...You..You look so freaking cute!" He said as he continued to laugh more and more.

Spike started blushing in embarrassment as Thorax continued to laugh. After a few minutes of laughing, Thorax soon started to compose himself in a manner that almost caused him to start laughing once again, but lucky he managed to calm himself down. After a few deep breaths, Thorax looked back over at the little dragon, who was now was about as red of a beet, and began regretting the laugh.

"I'm sorry Spike, you just looked so cute like that. I couldn't help myself." Thorax said as he let out a quick laugh before wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Spike looked over at Thorax and gave a small smile back at him. He did admit that it was kinda funny, and even a bit cute. Then an idea popped up in his head. It was something that he knew would really get Thorax into a real laugh fest. He gave Thorax a quick look before hopping off the bed and saying

"If you think that's cute, take a look at this."

Thorax looked at Spike in a confused way. What was he planning on doing? Spike immediately grabbed his bag and ran towards the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, Spike turned off the lights to the bathroom and walked out. What Thorax saw, not only made his jaw drop, but the blood that was in his body rushed all the way up towards his face. He was in complete shock at what Spike was wearing.

"A...A...Are those." Thorax Began " Footsie pajamas." Thorax said as a trickle of blood poured out from his left nostril.

Spike nodded "Yes" before climbing into bed with Thorax.

"You like." Spike said in a joking voice.

Thorax was completely overtaken by cuteness, flattery, and amusement. He had never seen a Changeling version of footsie pajamas before.

Spike smiled in glee at the shocked expression of his best friend.

"Bet your wondering where these came from." Spike said in a smug voice.

"I had Rarity make them for me. She really liked the concept of them."

Spike looked at Thorax one more time before asking

"Like them?"

Thorax didn't know how to respond to that statement , the only thing that he did do however, was grab Spike and wrap him in the biggest hug he could give him.

"You look so freaking adorable Spike!" Thorax said as he squeezed the young dragon tighter," I love you so much."

"Thanks, I love you too" Spike said as his breath started to grown weaker " Now could you please let me go before I suffocate to death."

Thorax immediately let go of Spike, and apologized for almost squishing him. Spike smiled and gave Thorax a hug to show that he was alright. Then after a few seconds, Spike placed his nose on top of Thorax's and said.

"You know, I think that this little snowstorm isn't going to be that bad. Besides, how could this get any worse?"

Almost immediately as Spike said those words, did all the bulbs in the room and castle went out. Leaving the both of them in pitch black darkness. Spike looked over at the glowing eyes of Thorax, and bluntly he said

"Ah Crap!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ice and Heat

"You've got to be kidding me." Thorax said as he placed his hooves over his eyes in frustration," A freaking power outage?"

Thorax plopped himself back on his side of the bed, while he continued to grumble under his voice. Spike, as he grabbed some candles from the bottom cabinet shelf in the bathroom said

" It's not that bad Thorax." Spike said as he made his way over towards a candle and lit it with his fire breath.

"I'm quite sure that somepony will be here within a few minutes to fix the electricity."

Thorax looked over at Spike, and let out a sigh. This was the last thing that he wanted to happen today. First their plans going up in smoke, next the blizzard, and now this. What made the situation a lot worse, was that along with the lights going out, the heater in their room was down as well.

"Well now that the lights are out, what do you wanna do?" Thorax asked

Placing the candle on the nightstand beside the bed, Spike thought about what they could do. After a minute of thinking, he came up with absolutely nothing. Seriously, their was literally nothing to do. They didn't have any games to play with, no books, not even a comic book. Spike, defeated, walked back towards Thorax's bed and climbed on. Thorax, despite being a bit miffed at the present situation the two of them where in, grabbed Spike and began cuddling with him. The cuddling went on for minutes on end without a word coming out of either of their mouths. After about ten, or so, minutes of cuddling, Spike decided to break out a random conversation with Thorax.

"So Thorax." Spike began," How do Changelings consume love? I mean, it's not really a solid, liquid, or a gas, so how do you do it?"

Thorax thought about the question for a second before answering.

"Well, the way that Changelings, like myself, consume love is by one of the three ways. The first way we can actually equire love, is by draining it out of the pony, or ponies, that we so choose. Now, it's not a painful process as far as I know, but it does have some slight side effects that are more of a burden than anything."

"What are the side effects?" Spike questioned

"There the same as when you would feel if you went on a long marathon. You know, sickness, headaches, blurry vision, fatigue, and exhaustion." Thorax replied

"Interesting. So what are the other ways a Changeling can consume love?" Spike asked

" Well, the second way is by getting it from the air itself. Now, this is one that is not only a hard way for a Changeling to gather love, but it's also a very unsuccessful way of actually satisfying our hunger. Thus, we don't use this way unless we're desperate. The third way that we gather love is by. Well, do you want me to talk about it , or do you want me to show you how?" Thorax asked

Spike, curious as to what was so interesting about the third way, said

"Okay, uh. Show me."

Thorax gave a devious and seductive smile as he made his way towards the baby dragon. Within an instant, Thorax's lips where now connected to Spike's lips. Spike , who would have normally freaked out at this point, closed his eyes and savored the soft kiss the Changeling was giving him. After a few seconds, Thorax pulled away, and wiped his lips.

"That, my dear Spike, is our third way of gathering love."

Spike's ears and face blushed a crimson red as Thorax gave him another satisfying smile.

"You see Spike, this option is not something that we Changelings like to actually carry out, for a few reasons. One, since most Changelings are Asexual, we don't really desire to actually be with anypony, we pretty much (at least for me that is) try to avoid those kinds of relationships. Second of all, not many ponies are willing to give a kiss to a Changeling, much less a hug, so if we where to try and get our meals like that, we would most likely starve to death within an hour. Oh, and we also don't do this because well, most of the Changelings are just plain evil in their own sense, so they would be less likely to actually carry it out with anypony. Also, the same effect can come by just by a simple hug."

Thorax ended the conversation with that. Spike looked up at Thorax and asked

"If...y..you could get the s..same...amount of love just by hugging" Spike began" Than, how c...come..you k...kissed me." Spike said as he continued to blush from all sides of his face. Thorax just laughed, and then gave a smirk as he said

"Well, one because I wanted to mess with you, and two, your just so darn cute."

Thorax gave out another laugh before continuing to tease the dragon

"What's wrong Spikey Wikey, cat got your tongue?" Thorax said in a sarcastic, but loving, way

Spike's nose started bleeding from the intesnity of the situation. Never, except for Rarity and Pinkie Pie, had anypony called him by his nick name before. Spike looked up at Thorax, who was now looking down at Spike with the same smirk still stitched on his face. Spike's eyes then started to water from the situation he was in. This was not only embarrassing for him, but it was also a small reminder about how Rarity was with him, and that wasn't something that he liked very much. Thorax, upon seeing Spike's eyes water, immediatly regretted the course of action he had taken.

"I'm sorry Spike" Thorax said in his timid voice" I shouldn't have teased you like that. I know how much love you have for Rarity, and I shouldn't have been messing around with it like that."

Spike smiled at Thorax and said

"It's okay, it's not your fault. To be honest, I kind of lost my interest in Rarity." Spike said in a saddened voice.

"How is that?" Thorax asked

"Well, it started out a year or so back when I was helping Rarity around her new Boutique. I knew that she was planning on leaving Ponyville for some time, so I decided to finally stand up to my fear and tell Rarity how I felt about her."

Spike took a deep breath as he continued to speak.

"Well, after I finally admitted my feelings towards her, she gave a smile, but then her smile turned into a really sad frown. She took me by my claw, and led me to the outside patio. She sat me down, and sighed as she took her seat."

Spike's eyes started watering even more as the thoughts of what had happened there continued to fill his mind.

"She then started to say how flattered she was for my crush on her, and how I was a very sweet gentledragon for being so honest about it. However, she then started telling me about how she didn't feel the same way towards me as I did for her. She went into, albeit hard to stomach, some truths about how it would not really work out. She explained that since I was a dragon and she was a pony, we really wouldn't be able to actually form a proper relationship together. She also explained to me how, since I was still young for my age, that it could really harm both of our reputations, and could possibly make her out to be a predator, which she wasn't. After the little conversation, and knowing the hurt that was on my face, she tried to cheer me up by saying that I was still a great dragon friend, and wished that more stallions acted more like me. She also took me out for some ice cream later, which helped. In the end, as heartbroken as I was, I accepted it, and pretty much just gave up on trying to find a mate for myself. I mean, their really isn't much out for me as it is, mostly because I'm going to be stuck in a baby dragon's body for the rest of my life."

Spike ended his conversation with that. Thorax, on the other hand, was practically bawling his eyes out at the story that was presented by Spike. Thorax, still crying, picked up Spike and said

" I...I'm so...sorry that happened to you Spike."

Spike gave a weak smile and said

"It's okay Thorax, it wasn't your fault this happened. I honestly don't blame anyone for that matter. It's just that it's hard for me."

Thorax gave a small whimper before asking

"Spike, can I ask you a question?"

Spike looked up at Thorax and said

"Sure, what's up?"

Thorax took a deep breath.

"Spike, I know I may not be a girl, or a boy for that matter, but would you be willing to try something?"

Spike's eyes widened at what Thorax was saying. Was he suggesting what he thought he was?

"What do you want to try?" Spike asked

"Would you be okay if I asked you to be in a relationship with me?" Thorax asked with tears flowing down his eyes

"Well, I mean, I kind of asked that question a few days back, but sure. I'm willing to give it a shot." Spike said as he gave Thorax a hug.

Thorax smiled and gave Spike a kiss on the head and embraced him in a warm, icy hug.

Don't worry, the story is not over. Not by a long shot. I still have about three or four chapters to actually go through before I actually finish off this peice. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating really soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Celebrations and Visitations

Nopony ever expected that the blizzard was going last this long, but judging by how the storm wasn't really budging from it's current place, it was now certain. This storm was not only getting in the way of everypony's lives, but it was also starting to get in the way of Starlight's studies, and this really ticked off Twilight. Speaking of Twilight and Starlight, they where about as board as ever, and with the lights being knocked out, it just added more garbage to the heap.

"Ughh!" Twilight said aggravated," When will this storm end!"

"I'm not too sure Twilight, but judging from what we heard, this storm is going to be lasting for a long time." Starlight said as she looked out of the window.

Twilight immediately started slamming her head into one of her books repeatedly. This was not something that she wanted to happen, and also she was starting to lose track on what Starlight's lessons where supposed to be about for that day.

"Whatever Pegasus decided to pull this little stunt. I hope I don't run into him, or else he's going to learn something more than friendship." Twilight said coldly.

Starlight started giggling

"It's funny when your mad."

Twilight immediately glared at Starlight for a few seconds before Starlight said

"Sorry."

Twilight sighed and put her books away back into there respective shelves.

"It's alright Starlight, I just really can't stand when things like this, which can be prevented by the way, come up and ruin everything." Twilight said as she put away her last book.

"Well, lets look at the bright side of things." Starlight began," I'm caught up in my lessons, and we did have a fun time hanging out at that message therapy store didn't we?"

Twilight smiled and said

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. And , come to think about it, at least Spike is getting some time alone with Thorax."

Starlight started giggling again at the mention of Spike and Thorax.

"What's so..Oh I get it." Twilight said

"Hey Twi, how much do you want to bet that those two are already in a relationship with one another?" Starlight said as she continued laughing.

"Oh come on Starlight, are you really going to get back into that. Whatever Spike and Thorax are doing is entirely their privacy." Twilight paused " Fifty bits." She said smirking.

"Your on!" Starlight said as both her and Twilight shook hooves.

A few minutes passed with nothing else happening, except for both Starlight and Twilight making funny jokes about what Spike and Thorax where doing. When all of a sudden, a loud knock interrupted their conversation. Twilight went over towards the door, and opened it up, only to revile Princess Cadence standing outside of their doorway. Starlight, by force of habit, bowed down to the ground in respect for the princess, while Twilight gave a big smile.

"Hello there Twilight and Starlight, how are you both doing today?" Cadence asked in her normal friendly voice

"Things have been going, well...Kinda boring to say the least." Twilight said as she rolled her eyes

Cadence gave out a small chuckle before clearing her throat and fixing a serious look on her face.

"Well, I happen to have some bad news for the both of you." Cadence said bluntly

"What's the problem?" Starlight asked

"You see, this blizzard is really starting to get worse and worse as the days continue on. I honestly thought that this storm would end in a few days, but unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be the case. With that being said. I have to ask, for the sake of your safety and well being, that you pack your things and get you, Starlight, and Spike out of here as soon as possible." Cadence said with a tinge of sadness at having to ask her sister in law to leave.

Twilight was completely shocked at what she had just heard, but she understood. However, there was one thing that began floating in her mind. Spike. She knew that Spike would be devastated if he had to leave Thorax this early in the trip, but the storm was getting bad , and it wouldn't be completely safe if Spike just stayed in a room while all of this was happening. It was a very hard decision to make, so she began asking Princess Cadence

"Princess Cadence, what about Thorax?" Twilight said

"Thorax will be just fine here." Cadence said in a calm manner

"But, I can't just take Spike away from Thorax like that. I mean, it would just devastating for the both of them. What should I do?"

Princess Cadence placed her hoof on her upper lip, as she took the time to think. Almost as instantly as she began thinking, an idea popped into her head.

"I have a suggestion. Why not take Thorax under your wing as well. I'm quite sure that he'll be a good learner." Cadence asked

Twilight's eyes lit up as bright as light bulbs as the thought of having another student to teach.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes. I will." Twilight said excitedly

"That's good, I'll go get Thorax and Spike, and you two can meet me down in the thrown room in a few minutes." Cadence said as she made her way towards Spike and Thorax's room.

Meanwhile, Thorax and Spike where both snuggling with one another in bed, until a knock interrupted the peace that was their room. Spike immediately got up and made his way towards the door, and opened it. Outside of the doorway, was Princess Cadence. Spike, being rather surprised that she was there, asked

"Hey Princess Cadence, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Spike, however I need both you and Thorax to gather your things and meet me down at the thrown room." Cadence said as she levitated some of Spike's bags into a aura of purple light.

"Why is that, are we leaving?" Spike asked sadly

"Yes, but don't worry, there is a big surprise for the both of you that I think you will love." Cadence said as she grinned ear to ear.

Thorax and Spike didn't really understand what was going on, but they both fallowed the Princess's commands, and within a few minutes had everything down in the thrown room. Upon arriving at the said thrown room, Twilight , Starlight, Cadence, and Shining Armor all made their way towards Spike and Thorax. Spike, confused asked.

"So what's going on?"

"Well Spike" Twilight began " This blizzard that's happening right now is really starting to get more and more dangerous. And because of that, we all need to leave for Ponyville. However, I do have some good news for the both of you."

Spike's scales started drooping as soon as he heard the word 'leave', but they soon perked up when Twilight announced some good news.

"Spike, I have decided to take Thorax under my wing. Which means that not only will he be around you more often, but also he'll be living with us as well in the castle!" Twilight said happily

Spike and Thorax couldn't believe what they had just heard. Thorax was coming to live with them back at Ponyville? This was a dream come true for Spike. Spike and Thorax, out of complete excitement, turned towards each other and proceeded to lock lips with one another, in front of everypony. Nopony was really bothered by the display of affection, as it was repetitively common in the Chrystal Empire. Spike and Thorax looked at everypony after the kiss and said

"We'll explain it later." in perfect unison

After that little public display of affection, both Spike and Thorax made their way towards Twilight and the two of them gave her the biggest hug that they could give. After the hug, they both placed themselves next to Starlight and Twilight. As Cadence was preparing her Transportation spell, Starlight tapped Twilight's shoulder and said

"Hey guess what."

"What?" Twilight asked

"You owe me fifty bits." Starlight said as she put on a smug smile.

"Dang it!" Twilight yelled

Almost immediately, Spike, Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight where transported back to Ponyville, and back into their castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meet the Ponies

"Flash"

With less than a moments breath, Twilight, Spike, Thorax, and Starlight Glimmer where all standing at the entrance to Twilight's Castle.

"Well, that was a first." Thorax said as his shock dissipated from him.

"You'll get used to it Thorax. Just be lucky that you didn't get burned afterwards." Spike said as he nudged at Thorax's hoof.

Thorax just looked at Spike with a look of slight shock on his face. He had never expected something as simple as a transportation spell to go wrong like that. Shaking off the disturbed feeling, Thorax wrapped his scarf around his head in order to not be detected. Twilight noticed this, and said

"It's okay Thorax, I've already talked with everypony about you at a meeting. There's nothing to be worried about."

Thorax gave out a sigh of relief, before removing the part of his scarf that covered his face. Twilight, with the help of Starlight , pulled open the doors that lead to the interior of the castle.

"Home sweet home." Twilight said as she grabbed her bags with her mouth and made her way inside.

"You bet." Spike said carrying his bags into the castle.

After a few minutes of settling down, as well as showing Thorax to his room, Twilight made her way towards the big stone table in the middle of the castle and sat down. Starlight Glimmer immediately fallowed suit. After a few seconds of Twilight organizing her papers for Starlight's lesson, a thought flashed in her head. Not wanting to let the thought go, she immediately called out for Spike and Thorax. Almost immediately, the two of them came rushing down the stairs and all the way towards the table.

"Yes Twilight." Spike asked

"You know Spike, since me and Starlight are going to be doing some more studying today, why don't you take Thorax around town." Twilight asked

"That sounds great, you up for that Thorax?" Spike said beaming

"Well, that sounds like a great idea. I might make some new friends while I'm at it!" Thorax said as he started flying around in joy.

"You two have fun now." Twilight began," And try not to make out too much." Twilight said as she blinked at the two of them.

Thorax and Spike both blushed as they left the castle. They both knew they would have to explain themselves later, but for now it was just the two of them. Walking around Ponyville without having ponies looking at you in a "I'm going to freaking murder you!" kind of way, was something that Thorax really found refreshing. After a few minutes of walking around Ponyville together, they came across a sign that said "Sugarcube Corner".

"Hey Thorax." Spike said

"Yes Spike." Thorax asked

"How would you like to go to SugarCube Corner? I happen to know a mare who would love to meet you." Spike said as he grinned

"You know what, sounds good." Thorax Replied

And with that, they where off. It didn't take long for the two of them to get there. After a long line of customers, the two of them finally made their way inside. Spike walked up towards the counter, while Thorax sat down on one of the chairs that sat next to the exit door. Upon reaching the counter, Spike climbed up on top of it and rang the bell.

"Ding Ding"

"I'll be their in just a tinzy winzi minute." Came the voice of the energetic Pinkie Pie

A few seconds later, the jumping, puffy, pink mare that was Pinkie Pie jumped into the room and announced

"Welcome to the Sugar Cube Bakery, how may I..."

Pinkie Pie stopped and gazed down at Spike, who was smiling up at her. In an instant, Pinkie started vibrating with joy and then grabbed the young dragon in her hooves.

"SPIKEY-WIKEY!" Pinkie Pie yelled out in joy as she twirled Spike around like a rag doll.

"Hey Pinkie...Pie...I see you missed..me." Spike said as each pause met with the young dragon having to hold back vomit from spinning around to much.

"Oh Spikey. I'm so glad your back! How was the trip?" Pinkie asked as she lowered the dizzy dragon on to the floor.

It took some time for Spike to regain his balance, but once he finally did, he spoke.

"The trip went fine, sadly a blizzard came and interrupted our stay." Spike said sadly " But, I do have some good news."

Pinkie Pie started jumping in excitement as the words "good news" penetrated her ear canal.

"Oh, what is is? WHAT IS IT!?" Pinkie Pie yelled out in excitement

"Well, you know my new friend that I told you about, Thorax?" Spike asked

"Ooohhh, you mean the Changeling?" Pinkie asked, her levels of excitement flowing up her body like a thermometer in boiling water.

"Well, I happen to have brought him here with me." Spike said as he gave a smirk

"WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE?!" Pinkie Pie yelled out , her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

"Right there." Spike said pointing towards the small chair that Thorax was sitting in.

Thorax gave a bashful smile, and waved towards Pinkie Pie. But his smile soon turned into a freaked out face at what he saw in front of him. Pinkie Pie's smile had now grown about as big as a chair, her eyes grew big , and she was shaking violently. Thorax looked over at Spike and asked nervously.

"Is that normal?"

Spike gave off a nervous smile before saying

"Yeah it kinda is."

Thorax looked over at Pinkie, who was now literally inches away from him. Thorax started to cower in his seat as the pink mare's eyes locked onto his.

"You know what I like?" Pinkie said in a disturbing, distorted, demonic voice, as horror music started playing in the background.

Thorax swallowed , and his pupils grew tiny from fear. Had he had actual bowels, he probably would have soiled himself from fear. He looked back over at Spike as if to say

"Is she going to kill me?"

Spike didn't respond, his pupils had shrunk into tiny little marbles. Thorax looked back over at the pink mare once more, to see a knife in her hooves.

"Oh...crap..." Thorax said as Pinkie continued to hover over him.

"I LOVE CUPCAKES." Pinkie said in the same distorted voice" DO YOU LIKE CUPCAKES?"

Pinkie was now inching the knife closer and closer towards him. Thorax did nothing else but shake in fear as he said weakly

"Y...yes."

Pinkie Pie inched closer towards him and said in a booming voice

"GOOD, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO"

Pinkie Pie raised the knife into the air in a dramatic fashion, and with one fatal swoop, brought the knife down hard. Thorax shook harder and faster as he closed his eyes, awaiting the impending doom to rush throughout his body.

"Give you a special Cupcake!" Pinkie Pie said, her voice returning to normal, as she cut into a small white box with the knife.

Thorax sat their completely shocked at what had just happened. He didn't move or speak, but he did feel a warm sensation leak down his leg and puddle on the floor.

"Here you go." Pinkie said handing the Changeling a cupcake that looked almost identical to Thorax.

"T..thanks." Thorax said " Sorry about the mess."

Pinkie looked down at the small puddle of urine next to Thorax's leg.

"It's not a problem. Every new pony that comes in does the same thing when they visit. It's strange, because they usually don't come back. Hmm, maybe it's the paint color. " Pinkie said as she rubbed her hoof on her chin.

"Yeah, well um.. Me and Thorax have to go now. Uh, we have some important stuff to do today." Spike said nervously, as beads of sweat poured down his face.

"Okay, you two have fun." Pinkie said as the two of them ran out of the bakery.

"You could have told me she was insane!" Thorax said as sweat poured from his face.

"Yeah...Sorry about that. I guess I forgot how Pinkie can be sometimes." Spike said as he gave a nervous smile.

Thorax looked down at Spike with an angry look as he said

"You owe me a full day's worth of snuggles for this."

"Okay, Okay. So, um you want to go see Fluttershy now?" Spike asked

"Is she as crazy as that Pink Pony?" Thorax asked

"No, not by a long shot." Spike said as he chuckled

Thorax let out a sigh of relief before saying

"That's good, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kindness, Generosity, and Chaos

The walk towards Fluttershy's cottage was a rather silent one at that. Mostly because of the trauma that the both of them had to endure after Pinkie's insane welcome. Spike had never seen Pinkie act that weird before, so he made a mental note to tell Twilight about that little incident and see if she could get Pinkie some psychiatric care. Meanwhile, some of the ponies in Ponyville where rather "mixed" about Thorax being out in the open like that. It wasn't because of any form of bias that they had against him. Heck they had crazier characters pop up in Ponyville every now and then; Discord, Cerberus, Bug Bears, Parasprites, Smooze, Chocolate Rain Clouds, and even T-Reck. So the idea of a Changeling living among them wasn't really that surprising or shocking for that matter. Still though, some of the ponies still had some form of trust issues between them and the fact that Thorax was a part of the Changeling attack on the Chrystal Empire. Even then thought, no pony decided to make a huge deal out of it.

As Spike and Thorax made their way towards Fluttershy's cottage, Thorax stopped dead in his tracks. Spike stopped as well and asked

"Hey Thorax, what's wrong?"

Thorax looked down at the baby dragon and with a shaky voice said

"Before I go in and visit. Please tell me that there is nothing in there that will thoroughly mess with my head in any way, or make me feel like I'm going to get turned into a Changeling cupcake in less than five seconds."

"Well, Fluttershy is letting Discord stay over at her house for the next couple of weeks." Spike pondered

Thorax gulped," Who's Discord?" Thorax asked as his eyes grew tiny.

"Well, Discord is the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, but I can assure you that he isn't as messed up as he was a few years back." Spike said

"How is that?" Thorax asked his eyes cocked in a confused expression

"Well before we met, Discord was a pretty nasty villain. He not only stole the Elements of Harmony, but he also changed my friends personality in a way that pretty much would have made the Elements, had they been used in the proper way, fail. But thankfully, Twilight and her friends managed to turn him back into stone. Then after all of that craziness, Princess Celestia brought Discord to Fluttershy to try and reform him." Spike said as he took a deep breath

"Did it work?" Thorax asked

"Uhh. It did for a few months, but then T-Reck came around, and that's when things really took a turn for the worst." Spike said as he brushed his scales with his claws.

"And." Thorax asked, wanting more info.

"Well, Discord pretty much betrayed all of us. We where all locked into a big cage, then big bubbles, and then Twilight sacraficed her magic to save all of us. After all that drama, a lot more things happened. Ask Twilight about the rest of it, because I really don't like having to relive that moment." Spike said finishing his account on Discord.

"Oh, well. Is he good now?" Thorax asked

"He is now, but I do want to warn you. He's still a bit unstable. But don't worry, Fluttershy will make sure that your okay. She's one of the nicest ponies I've ever met, and she has her hooves around Discord, so you shouldn't worry."

Thorax looked down at Spike, smiled, and with a deep breath, made his way towards the cottage. When they arrived at the front door, Spike immediately grabbed the knocker and hit it on the door twice. Nothing. Spike knocked again, and still, nothing. Spike looked up at Thorax and said

"I guess no pony's home."

Just as the two of them where about to leave, a very familiar voice spoke from out of the blue.

"Leaving so soon?"

Spike and Thorax both turned their necks towards the front door. There, mere inches away from them was the King of Chaos himself. Discord looked at the both of them, before grabbing the two of them with long, stretchy arms, and bringing them both inside the cottage. Once inside the cottage, Discord spoke

"Well,well,well what do we have here?"

Thorax was the first to speak

"Uh,hello there Discord. My name is."

Thorax was immediately interrupted with a

"Oooh, I know."

Discord immediately poofed up a magic eight ball, and shook it.

"Your name is Thorax, your Spike's uhh."

Discord paused for a moment before snapping his fingers and poofing up a doctor's outfit. Discord then snapped his fingers once again, and Thorax was now propped up on a floating medical bed, dressed in a patient's gown. Discord then poofed up a chart, and said

"Well, it's official Thorax, you are neither a boy or a girl,your a birl." Discord said as he snapped his fingers and the both of them teleported back to their original spots.

"Ooohhh, this is defiantly interesting." Discord said as he wrapped himself in a knot, splitting himself in four pieces.

"Well, I can see why you fell for him Spike." Discord said winking," He's a nice catch."

Spike started blushing slightly, while Discord popped up a sketchbook filled with doodles of both Spike and Thorax holding hooves, kissing, and other different things.

" Oh, I wonder how your children would look like?" Discord said as he began drawing another picture of the two souls in font of him.

"I'm Asexual!" Thorax said bluntly

"So?" Discord said, slamming the sketchbook closed, and devouring it in one gulp.

"With all the magic here in Ponyville, anything's possible. I mean, just think about it for a second." Discord said pulling out a large watch from the ceiling.

"Discord, could you just shut the fu.." Spike's words where interrupted with a big piece of black tape with the word"CENSORED" written on it.

"Now, now Spike, no need to get colorful with me like that." Discord said as he ripped (rather painfully) the tape off of Spike's lips. Spike's eyes began watering, and his lips burned with a sensation that was about as painful as needles.

"OW!" Spike yelled out in pain

Thorax's mouth stood ajar as he looked at Spike, who was still crying out in pain. Thorax wasn't going to take any kind of crap from anyone, especially people who messed with his mate.

"Listen here you!" Thorax yelled," I'm not going to sit here and watch you mess with my best friend like that!"

Discord chuckled and said

"And what do you plan on doing about that?"

Without a moments hesitation, Thorax lunged at Discord and tackled him to the ground. Then with a swift move, his horn started glowing a bright blue. Discord's eyes widened as the Changeling charged up a large pulse of energy. Just as he was about to send Discord to kingdom come, a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh no." Discord said as his eyes widened

"What?" Thorax said coldly as a blue mist poured out of his eyes in anger.

"Fluttershy's home." Discord said as he started to panic

"Why should I care?" Thorax said bluntly

"You don't want to see her angry. She can get really violent sometimes. Look I promise I won't mess with the either of you if you let me go and we can pretend this never happened." Discord said shaking in fear.

"Alright fine." Thorax said getting off of Discord.

Thorax, Discord, and Spike rushed to sit themselves down on one of the chairs in the living room. After sitting down, Discord snapped his fingers and teacups popped up in everyone's hooves/claws. Fluttershy immediately opened up the door to her cottage, and made her way inside.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Fluttershy said in her timid voice.

"Fluttershy, welcome home!" Discord said as he teleported himself towards her

"Guess who's here?" Discord said in a excited way

Fluttershy looked over to see both Spike and Thorax waving to her from the couch the two of them where sitting on. She immediately ran over towards Spike, and gave him a big hug.

"Spike, I'm glad your home." She said sweetly

" Thanks Fluttershy, I'd like for you to meet my best friend Thorax." Spike said as he pointed towards the Changeling sitting next to him.

Fluttershy immediately gasped in excitement. She had never seen a Changeling this cute before.

"Hi there." She began," My name is Fluttershy."

Thorax smiled at her and said

"I'm Thorax." He immediately extended a hoof towards her to shake

"It's such an honor to meet you Thorax. Spike has told me a lot about you, and he was right. You are cute."

Fluttershy looked at him and batted her eyes at him.

"Not to mention handsome." Fluttershy said as she bit her lip.

"Um, Fluttershy, I hate to break it to you, but Thorax is with Spike." Discord whispered

Fluttershy's smile faltered slightly as the words hit her ear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Thorax. I didn't know that you where..."

Thorax began chuckling.

"It's okay Fluttershy, and don't worry, I'm not gay, i'm asexual. Oh, and I also don't have any actual biological gender, so you can call me whatever you like." Thorax said as he kept on chuckling

"I didn't know that was actually possible?" Fluttershy said as a confused look plastered itself onto her face.

"Well, it is. For me and the other Changelings out there that is." Thorax said blushing.

"Hey Thorax, I think we should get going. Rarity should be getting back from Mainhatten, and it's getting kind of late." Spike said as he checked his wrist watch

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you Thorax." Fluttershy replied as she shook hooves with Thorax

"It was my pleasure. Just one thing though." Thorax began

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked

"Make sure that you keep Discord over there on a tight lock and chain, he nearly killed us." Thorax said as he looked at Discord's shocked face.

"Don't worry, I will." She responded," Thanks again for coming to visit."

"No problem Fluttershy." Spike said as both him and Thorax made their way out of the door, and into the evening sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, Spikefan123 here with the final chapter to my story. I'm sorry if you where expecting a whole lot more with this story, but school is starting for me, and I don't have that much time to actually do a lot of writing for the next few days. So, this chapter is going to going to my final chapter. Anyway, I'm glad that you all enjoyed my story, and I hope to get some more reviews for it soon. I love you guys, and thank you.

Chapter 11: I will always love you

"Man Spike, I had really awesome day today." Thorax said as he tightened up the scarf around his neck.

"Yeah I know. I'm just surprised that we managed to eat all of that apple pie in one sitting. I'm stuffed." Spike said as he rubbed his hand across his inflated belly. Thorax looked down at Spike and noticed that, due to all the food that was stuck in his stomach, he was unable to walk the normal pace that he usually did.

"Want a ride?" Thorax asked as he slowed his pace down to let the little dragon catch up to him.

"Sure." Spike said as he slowed down

Thorax immediately lied down on the ground, and allowed Spike to climb up on his back. Once Spike got himself onto Thorax's back, Thorax immediately tried getting up. This was proven difficult, mostly because of the fact that Spike had gained about four pounds in stomach weight because of all the food he had eaten. Well that, and the fact that Thorax himself had gotten a pretty big belly himself, as he had eaten a bit of himself himself. Thorax, after a bit of difficulty, started making his way towards Twilight's castle. While he did, he noticed that Spike wasn't sitting in his normal position, instead he was lying down with his tongue hanging out.

"Spike, are you okay?" Thorax asked concerned

"My tummy hurts." Spike said as he placed his claw on his swolen tummy.

"Ate too much pie there didn't ya?" Thorax said as he chuckled slightly

"Yeah." Spike answered

"Don't worry Spike, we're almost back at the castle. When we get there I'll make sure to run you a nice warm bath, and then I'll rub your tummy for you." Thorax said as he gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that." Spike responded before gagging slightly

Thorax made sure to pick up the pace, although not too fast, because the last thing he wanted was to get vomit all over his body. After a few more minutes of trotting down Ponyville, the two of them finally made it to Twilight's Castle. Just in time too, the evening sky had now darkened to a pitch black. Thorax opened up the door to the castle, and made his way in. Twilight and Starlight were both playing Go-Fish, and judging by how many cards where on Starlight's side of the table, it was obvious that Starlight was winning the game.

"Go Fish." Starlight said as she looked down at her cards

"Dang it!" Twilight yelled in frustration," This is one of the easiest games in all of Equestria, how in the world am I losing?"

Starlight giggled and said

"Well, I guess i'm just lucky today."

Twilight glared at her in envy and said

"Just you watch Starlight, I promise that I will beat you one day."

"Ooohh, I'm so scared." Starlight said sarcastically before letting out a small laugh

Twilight grunted and went to go pick up another card, when she noticed Thorax and Spike walking over towards one of the bedroom doors.

"Oh, Hey you two. How was your day today?" Twilight asked as placed her cards down on the table

"It was a really interesting day I'll say that. However, me and Spike are ready to call it a night." Thorax answered

"Well, are you two hungry? We have some hay burgers in the icebox if you want some." Twilight said

The thought of food not only made the both of them gag, but Spike almost lost his lunch right then and there.

"Thank you, but we'll pass. We kinda already ate back at Sweet Apple Achers, and let me tell you, those ponies really know how to cook." Thorax said before letting out a small burp.

"Sorry about that." Thorax said blushing in embarrassment

"It's fine, I hear it all the time from Spike." Twilight said as she drew another card

"Well, like I said before, the two of us are going to go and crash for the night. Right after I give Spike a bath first." Throax said as he rubbed his hoof on Spike's head to try and relax him.

"Thorax, if your tired, I can do all that for you." Twilight said as she put her cards down for the second time.

"It's fine, besides, I promised Spike that I would rub his tummy later on." Thorax said as he continued to brush his hoof on Spike's head.

"Well, okay then. You two have a good night okay." Twilight said grabbing her cards

"Thanks, you two have a good night as well." Thorax said as he made his way towards his room.

Upon arriving at his room, Thorax walked all the way towards the bathroom and began running the bathwater. Once he made sure that the water was warm enough, he took Spike off of his back and placed him in the steaming water. Spike moaned as the warm water came in contact with his skin. In an instant, the feeling of pain that was overtaking his stomach was replaced with a warm sensation that made all of the pain go away.

"Ahhh." Spike moaned

"There you go Spike." Thorax began," A nice warm bath all for you. I'll go on ahead and let you have your privacy now."

Thorax was about to leave the bathroom, but a small claw grabbed at one of his back legs. Surprised, he looked back to see the little dragon looking back at him with big eyes.

"It's fine, you can stay if you want." Spike said

"Are you sure Spike? I don't want to be intrusive." said Thorax

"I'm cool with it. Besides were all technically naked anyway, so it's not like you'll see anything that you haven't seen before." Spike said as he went to grab for the soap.

Spike did make a pretty good point, but even then, he wasn't very comfortable watching anypony bathe in front of him.

"While that is true Spike, I'm a bit uncomfortable with watching anypony well, take a shower or bath." Thorax said

"That's fine Thorax, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Spike's spines drooped slightly at that final statement.

Thorax looked back at the dragon, he really hated seeing him upset like that. He did promise a bath for Spike, but he didn't want to look like a pervert either. After some thought, Thorax decided to just suck it up and just stay there.

" Alright Spike, I'll stay." Thorax said as he smiled at the dragon,"But hurry up, so I can give you your belly rubs."

Spike smiled back at Thorax, and started washing himself up. It didn't take too long for him to finish up, as he had a small body. After the bath, Spike got out of the tub, and grabbed a towel off of the rack in front of him. After he was done drying off, both him and Thorax made their way towards the Thorax's bed.

"You ready for the tummy rub?" Thorax asked as he placed both him and Spike under the covers.

Spike nodded, and less than a second later, Thorax was rubbing Spike's belly with his soft, smooth hooves. Spike, like always, lapped out his tongue in response to the soft touch. Thorax, although he was extreamly tired, smiled at the dragon in front of him. He always looked so sweet. A few minutes passed, and Spike wrapped his arms around Thorax in a tight hug. The warmth of the Changeling's body heat made Spike snuggle deep into Thorax's chest. Thorax, in response, nuzzled his head into Spike's scales on his head.

"Spike." Thorax asked

"Yes Thorax." Spike responded

"Thank you." Thorax said as he kissed the top of Spike's head

"Thank you for what?" Spike asked humbly

"Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for loving me as person, and not thinking that I was a pest, or a villain for that matter. You gave me more love, than all the ponies in the Chrystal Empire combined, and for that I thank you. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive today, but because of your love for me, I'm here. I love you Spike, and I always will. You are more than a friend to me Spike, you are my life." Thorax said as tears began flowing down his eyes." Because of you I now know the meaning of friendship. I love you so much Spike."

Thorax ended his little speech with a kiss on Spike's head. Spike was overtaken by emotion, tears flowed down his face at the kind remarks that Thorax had given him. Never had he felt so important to anypony, as he felt for Thorax.

"Thorax." Spike said as tears wealed up in his eyes," I love you too."

Spike then buried his head into Thorax's chest and began crying. Thorax placed a hoof around Spike and began stroking his spines once more. After a few more tears, as well as a few sniffles, Spike pulled his face out of Thorax's chest and placed his lips against Thorax's. The two of them savored the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"I love you Spike." Thorax said as he looked deep into Spike's emerald eyes

"I love you too Thorax, always." Spike said as he gave Thorax one final hug.

The two of them embraced for another hug with one another. They both knew that they would never leave each other's side for a minute. A few minutes passed, and the both of them fell asleep in each others arm, and they couldn't have been happier.

The End.


End file.
